War of the worlds
The year is 2239, the Elsani have been detecting faint signatures of life from a solar system 23 light years away, they were skeptical however, as the solar system had a large, and rather bright main sequence star, with a smaller red dwarf orbiting it. But despite all that, there seemed to be a vast amount of planets and moons orbiting the two suns, and two of those planets were in the Goldilocks zone. So, they fired up Tau's Heart, called in the ESA navy for an escort, and went through the wormhole. It took a few weeks to get there, but when they arrived, they were astonished. Head AI: We will be arriving at the Akaron System in just a few minutes. Head commander Monol: I'll bet you 30 elso that this system is completely devoid of life. Admiral Alum: I'll take that bet sir, but if there is something here what do you expect it to be? Monol: Dead. Alum: *Laughing* No I'm serious, the system is pretty warm, I'd say some sort of reptile, or maybe some bugs living underground. Monol: Could be, we were getting fluctuating radio transitions however. Head AI: We will be arriving in one minute. Monol: Got that money ready kid? Alum: The question is, are you ready to lose? One minute later, Tau's Heart, and her escort arrived in the system, they arrived near two planets, watched over by two bright stars, one planet was like an eyeball, a little water on one side, ice all over the other, not inhabited. The other planet however seemed more promising, it was large, with a thick atmosphere, its surface primarily consisted of deserts with large craters filled with water, however it was tidally locked. Alum: S-sir there's a lot of metal in orbit, and lights on the dark side, I think someone lives here. Monol: My gods.. Power down the engine, take her in to orbit nice and easy, there's a lot of debris Tau's Heart powered down the wormhome drive, the ships engines roared, as they slowly powered down. The matter and space around the wormhole being compressed so fast only added to the large roaring sound, and like most species, the inhabitants of this planet were filled with fear and awe, as they stared up in the sky at a massive alien vessel. Alum: Can I have my thirty elso now? Monol: Stay quiet admiral, your commander is busy. Alum shook his head and rolled his eyes Monol: Hmm.. Send in a cruiser, make sure it has some soldiers on it, we dont know what we're dealing with yet. And with his word, a cruiser was sent into the atmosphere, housing hundreds of solders, and civilians alike. The reptile like creatures on the planet hissed and roared at the ship about to make landfall, mothers were fleeing and hiding, as many males were roaring and shouting, holding guns with large barrels, and sharp antlers attached to several parts of the weapon. As ship landed, the creatures were shooting at it, and throwing rocks. A couple solders with sleek body armor walked out of the ship, they had weapons strapped to their back, not having any intentions to harm the aliens. One of the creatures screamed and shot one solder in the head, her head bounced back a little, but the bullets were too weak to pierce through the tough Elsnai's armor. Solider one: You okay Alome? Alome: Yeah yeah I'm fine, just a warm welcome I see. Solider two: Gods this planet looks like ass, no offence to these guys but they could not of picked a worse place to evolve. Solider one: They seem to enjoy it. A hologram of Commander Monol appeared out of one of the solider's hands. Monol: Alright, if you could all stop goofing off, we need to make some progress here, try and show them we dont have any bad intentions, then bring some aboard the ship, I wanna see one up close. Solider two: You heard the boss, everyone follow my lead. I know none of you can understand us, but we DONT want to hurt you, got it? The Elsani soldiers all stuck their arms forward and held their hands opened, standing completely still to try and show that they mean no harm. The creatures, while some still roaring, have stopped firing upon them. After some time the Elsani managed to bring some of the creatures onto the ship, men, women, and children alike, some of them excited, the rest nervous. Head AI: Ship approaching. Monol: You ready to see some lizard people up close? You have a pet Iquadol, so I know you're good with reptiles. Alum: Yeah, sure.. Monol: Everything okay admiral? Alum: I dont know.. I just have a weird feeling in my ch- A bright flash of light, along with distant explosion could be heard, the sound was muffled by the vacuum of space, Tau's heart's sirens and lights started flaring, everyone was silent, staring out the windows as one of their ships was split in two, Elsani were visibly being sucked out of the now opened ship into the vacuum of space, everyone in the Heart was screaming and acting erratic. Nobody knew what to do, nothing like this has ever happened before.